Hungry Giants
Available translations: Deutsch, Español, Français, Italiano, Ελληνικά, Русский, Slovensky "Hungry Giants" mini event description These are hard times, there's not enough food and winter is coming. Giants know about this and they started attacking our cities. They want to steal our supplies. They can only be stopped if we unite! The mini event lasts for 2 days and is limited to several game worlds. The player’s job is to attack any neutral camps (except portals) which may drop Food. It can be donated to the alliance and after reaching the limit of 50, several members of the alliance will be attacked by the Giants. Players have to defend the targeted cities. The amount of defeated giants will give the player points necessary to unlock rewards (similarly to the arena fights). The event is not available on all game worlds. This time (5.- 7.5. 2017) the event is only available on Triton, Rhea, Chione and Boreas! Enemy Unit: Hungry Giant Stats: * Upkeep – 50 * Damage – 200 (normal) * HP – 2500 * Resistance – 30 (fire) * Regeneration – 25 This unit cannot be recruited. The Giant armies attack random players always when the alliance gathers 50 Food items (the players have to donate them because just having them in the inventory will not lure the Giants). The size of the attacking army always depends from the day of the game world and the number of players in the alliance. There are four versions of the Giant attacks: # Four Giant armies attack at the same time – 30% chance of happening # Five Giant armies attack at the same time – 30% chance of happening # Seven Giant armies attack at the same time – 30% chance of happening # Two Giant armies attack at the same time but are 3x larger – 10% chance of happening Event items: Time stones Instantly shortens the time of all constructions in progress. This item is locked and cannot be sold on the Marketplace. There are three variations of this item in the event: * Small time stone – shortens by 15 minutes * Medium time stone – shortens by 30 minutes * Big time stone – shortens by 60 minutes Food Can be gained by attacking neutral camps. Can only be donated to the alliance and cannot be sold on the Marketplace. The more Command points (CP) are used for the attack the higher the chance to get Food. The drop chance for one CP is 34 %. Only one Food item can be gained from every attack even if the chance is higher than 100%. Example: Attacking a Golden Obelisk costs 1 Command point (34% chance of Food drop) but the player can activate a bonus for his attack (double resources for example) which will cost him one additional CP and therefore raises the chance of dropping Food to 68% or he can attack. He can use another CP by adding another bonus (double experience for example) which raises his chance above 100% and therefore he will get Food for sure. Attacking a Elemental temple (3 CP attack cost) will immediately raise the chance above 100%. Event competitions: Alliance competition – The amount of Hungry Giants defeated. Winners will be rewarded with Tears of Gods. Player competition – The amount of Hungry Giants defeated. Winners will be rewarded with gems.